Accidental
by BlackTorment
Summary: It was just another common day in her restaurant. The man she desired always entered with his family; wife included, sadly. But today was different; it was supposed to be an ordinary day yet Sesshomaru was suddenly within her grasp.


**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**A/N: I was so bored I've written this one-shot. I'm completely avoiding my homework - which I really need to do - and I am simply being lazy. I hope you enjoy this guys! :3 **

**SessXKag - this one-shot was completely influenced by All The Things She Said - Tatu even though you can not tell one bit, XD**

* * *

_I hate the fact that I can never hate you and the fact that I'll always love you no matter what you put me through._

* * *

**Accidental**

She shouldn't. She knew he was off limits and that he was married; yet why couldn't she take her eyes off of him? Kagome wanted to let him know her; she wanted to be noticed by him.

They had met that fateful day and she thanked her clumsiness every day because of it. When she had tripped on one of the park's steps and nearly gambolled down concrete, she had been wrapped in the security of his arms; they had felt so safe. But then he had released so abruptly and with a stoic face helped her up. Kagome had offered him her business card if he wanted a good place to eat.

She owned a restaurant that was well known to the neighbourhood. The common compliments she received were that it was very "homely" and "comfortable". He had let out something similar to a grunt and then she had to say that cursed line!

"So, may I know the name of my saviour?" Then, as she finished the sentence, she noticed the silver band around his left finger; she had cursed and apologized profusely. She had ran off after that.

Kagome shook her head as she continued to reminisce in the past; her chin was balancing on her upturned palm, which was leaning on the counter. Blue eyes stared into the mahogany.

He had been in here every other day for about four months, most of the time, coming with clients, other times with his wife and two children. Today, however, he was just with his children. Looking closely, Kagome noticed three things. One: one of the children was a full human – judging by her powers – and the other one was a full demon, two: there was a strange presence hanging in the air that made shivers run down her spine and thirdly, the demon child had black hair and magenta eyes.

She had always known demon offspring to take after their father's because of their unbeatable power. _Come to think of it, the girl seems a lot like her mother, she's got no aura of the Adonis at all. _Yes, she had taken to calling him the "Adonis" because she didn't know his name.

A loud ringing brought her out of her thoughts; she looked to find the Adonis rising out of his chair and throwing a few quick words to the waitress nearby, walking straight outside with his phone in hand.

With tired eyes, Kagome glanced back at the children again, only to find the young girl adorn a frightened look in her chocolate eyes. The black-haired demon beside her began hitting her with her fists lightly, and at first, Kagome thought it was familial banter.

The waitress - the silver-haired demon had taken hostage - told her to stop it, but didn't; if anything, things got worse. The demon-child began digging her claws into the brown-haired child's arm; blood drawing to the surface straight away.

Seeing this, Kagome stood up and walked over. "Kids, stop it please," the demon hissed at her as Kagome's hand neared her arm. She'd drawn it back slightly, hesitation was written on her face but with a gentle look at the other girl, and she placed a hand on the tanned flesh of the demon.

What came next surprised her.

In a speed unimaginable, the child scraped her sharp talons across her face in a painful swipe.

Everyone gasped in horror as Kagome fell to the floor with a hand to her cheek; blood was pouring through her fingers because the cut was deep; it was painful and she immediately felt faint at the smell of blood.

Suddenly, the child was on the floor; whimpering and baring her neck in a submissive pose; Kagome looked confused until she saw the tell-tale form of a 6'4 demon; an angry one, at that. Without a second thought, Kagome stood up and smiled a genuine smile; the blood ran between her lips and she coughed but kept her stance in front of the child. "It's okay, it was an accident, she warned me but I didn't listen."

A threatening growl passed his lips but she stood her ground; he pulled her hand from her cheek and assessed the wound. She quivered at his touch as she stared into his golden-red eyes. The sclera was tinged pink in each eye and she knew the child was in danger. "Look, she's find, she's a child, she doesn't know any better between what's right and what's wrong," the brown eyed girl sprung up and clasped her empty hand in her own; Kagome's eyes widened at that and she looked down at the child beaming at her.

Blood was running down her arms and her gappy smile was utterly adorable; she wasn't even crying. "It's okay daddy; Miss. Lady is right, it was an accident, I said something Maru didn't like and made her angry." Kagome kept her stance firm but knew the girl had just lied through her teeth for her supposed kin.

"Higurashi," she couldn't stop her mouth from hanging open as he pointed to the kitchen behind her. "We need to talk,"

Kagome nodded, "Right away, sir. Marly, take care of…" She looked down at the girl with an expectant look.

"Rin!" Man, that child was cheery.

"Rin and Maru. Bank, clean this blood up please! Jak, send desert around to all the customers. It's on the house!" Kagome's cheery smile instantly charmed every customer and hoots were heard all around, the three assigned staff did as they were told.

The tall demon released her hand and walked straight through the kitchen; her hot on his tail, literally.

Once he was sure no one could hear them, he turned to face her, "I am sorry." She shrugged her shoulders and scuttled around the kitchen; searching for a kitchen towel.

"She's not your child."

"You can tell." Why were they talking in statements instead of questions?

"Yes, you give off a very distinctive aura, Mr…?"

"I am a very important man and easily recognizable by my features, how do you not know me?"

_Add that to the cons of his personality: arrogant. _"Well, Mr Demon, I prefer to not know the back-story on all of my customers, they come here for a nice meal, not for bragging and inflating their egos."

Shock briefly crossed his features as the girl talked to him as if he was a mere pup; how dare her! "Taisho. Sesshomaru Taisho. Miss Higurashi, I propose you do not talk to me like that again," she rolled her eyes as she held the hiding tea-towel to her face; instantly, her blood soaked through it.

"Shit," her language surprised him and he inwardly cringed. He had thought her quite straight-forward when he had caught her, but then he remembered her face when she saw his ring. "I need to go to the hospital,"

"Why did you do that?" Kagome's brows furrowed at his unexpected question.

"Do what?"

"Protect Rin, and then protect Maru?"

"They're kids,"

"Maru is nearly as old as I, she is a sorceress demon and can cast multiple spells upon herself. Her childlike disguise is just one of them." Kagome gasped and stepped back, she bumped into the stainless steel worktops and grasped the freezing metal with her free hand.

"You're serious?"

"This Sesshomaru does not lie," a sigh escaped Kagome's lips. "She is waiting for her chance to kill me and take over my empire, my wife, Kagura, is another one trying to kill me."

"Then why do you keep them around?"

"For fun."

"Your type of fun is masochistic." Sesshomaru let out a growl as he twirled his head; his hair flying into Kagome's face; which was surprisingly silky. A high-pitched scream broke through the restaurant and Kagome panicked; she sprinted straight past Sesshomaru and into the dining room.

Kagome was relieved to find Marly – with her brown fish-tail braids and blue eyes – protecting Rin with her claws and fangs. Another woman, one who was ethereally beautiful – with long, golden hair and contrasting black eyes – was aiming for the two with multiple balls of power.

Bankotsu was forcing the customers out of the doors, Jak was trying to protect them from rogue balls of power. She felt his breeze behind her before seeing him and he grasped her shoulders; he twirled her behind him and kept an arm around her; he had her pinned to his back. A blush spluttered across her chest at the close contact, but she forced her feelings away because she had more important matters to attend to.

Kagome could feel his muscles tense in his back, and without him realizing, she wrapped her fingers around the two openings of his business jacket and pulled it off his shoulders, just as he pounced for Maru. Buttons flew everywhere but she paid no heed as she ushered Marly and Rin into the back of the kitchen.

Rin was shivering in fear and Kagome placed the jacket around the young girl's shoulders; crouching in front of her as she did so. The two girls stared deeply into each other's eyes; refusing to flick a gaze – to what sounded like – a bloodthirsty match to the death. "You knew,"

"I'm sorry!" Rin burst out in tears as she wrapped her fingers around Kagome's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome patted the child's back in comfort.

"It's okay now, you don't have to suffer." Marly sat herself on the worktops and Kagome looked at her, "Take Rin to my house, I'll be there once I stop this fight." Marly frowned and shook her head.

"One day Kagome, your selflessness is going to kill you."

"That day might just be today," the ookami glared at the girl.

"You're not supposed to say something like that!" Kagome threw her one of her breath-taking smiles and tapped Rin on the head.  
"Rin, you're going to my flat with Marly, I will bring your father to you as soon as I can, I promise, okay?"

A sickening crunch broke through the whole restaurant; it made Marly cringe. Rin looked up at Kagome with doe eyes that were watering; the older woman bent down and kissed Rin on the head, "Go." Within three seconds, both were out the back door.

Jakotsu came stumbling in then, Bankotsu hanging off his shoulder. "The witch did something to him; Kagome, he won't wake up!" The black-haired woman strolled over to Jakotsu and put her hands on Bankotsu's shoulders, she closed her eyes and let her power flow through her fingertips.

In his soul, all she could see was black. There was no light; just darkness and hatred. Then, black eyes outlined her mind and a beautiful smirk had her jumping out of the soul-searching. A grunt passed her lips as she felt pain in her left shoulder; she looked at it and saw blood ruining her white dress-shirt; the knife was sticking out of her back. With a sigh, she removed the dagger from her being and placed her palm over it; blue power flared to life – visibly – and sealed over the wound.

"Wow,"

"It's just temporary. Take him to the hospital, ask to see Kaede and tell them the Archer sent you."

Jakotsu nodded, "I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie,"

"Go, Jak." The waiter quickly scurried out through the back as well and slammed the chunky door behind him. Good, everyone was out.

A growl and a vibrating thud had her jogging back to the dining room to see Sesshomaru pinned to the floor; his arms were wrapped in thick, tentacle-like ropes that were transparent – obviously a spell – and the woman was digging her sharp talons into the Demon's shoulder blades.

Strips of cloth remained of his shirt, luckily, his trousers had been spared. Without another thought, Kagome slashed her arms across each other and a sharp blade of purity sped towards Maru.

In a last attempt to kill Sesshomaru, Maru had lost her right arm; blood poured from the wound and she leaned back as she writhed in pain; it was singing at her flesh and eating away her skin.

A wince appeared on Kagome's face as she felt her shoulder re-open; more blood poured down her arm and began seeping into her rolled up sleeve; she was about to close it again when a blade of wind streamlined past her; she had just missed it by sidestepping. It looked exactly like her blades of purity. Kagome knew who it was, and turned to face her.

"I never did like you, Kagome." Kagura turned to Maru, "Maru, finish him off," growling, the demoness crawled over to Sesshomaru with her one arm.

Instantly, Kagome used her uninjured arm to point towards Sesshomaru and raise a barrier; Maru touched it and shrieked once again. "What did he ever do to you?"

"He didn't love me." Kagome's brows furrowed, "He's incapable of loving, so what's there to live for? Everyone wants love, because with love, comes acceptance, us demons, we're freaks."

Kagome's nostrils flared, "So you want to kill him because he couldn't love you?! What the hell, Kagura! He _married _you! Maybe you weren't the right person for him." Kagome froze as her bleeding shoulder suddenly had a hand forced through it; and she screamed.

She collapsed to the floor, but she kept her arm outstretched towards Sesshomaru; keeping the barrier in place. Letting him die would rip away Rin's father and she couldn't have that, but that wasn't the only reason, of course. Kagura's flat shoe stomped down on her palm and she hissed; the wicked smile on the demoness' face didn't even faze her, however. "He isn't worth loving, he's just a demon. All he has going for him is his looks, yet they're cancelled out by his personality."

"Yo-you're wro-ong. Sesshomaru is unique; he has his own personality that should be respected, because heartless people only appear to be heartless because once, they loved too much…" Her head was ragged back by Maru and she snarled, the demoness ground her claws into Kagome's head slightly.

"You're an annoying little bitch, with your wise words and speeches; what… How old are you? 20? 21?"

"I don't see how my age has anything to do with this, I just have acceptance. Unlike you two bastards." Kagome's bloody cheek was gouged into by Kagura's claw and she held back her scream with gritted teeth, the foot on her back relinquished her movements… Another forced stomp into her hand and Kagome let out a little scream.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's form; his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping; the blood gave off another opinion; for a moment, she thought he was dead, and she had no evidence to prove her wrong. Maru dropped her head harshly and took to sliding her hand through her left shoulder – through her back – fully gouging a bigger hole. Kagome couldn't take it… She fainted.

"Finally."

-V-

Her eyes were bleary as she opened them, it was dark; she looked around and all the windows were barricaded, the doors, too. But it was still light enough to pick out details. And she did.

Sesshomaru's body was being clawed at; scratches and tears in his pale skin brought her to tears. Her barrier and his binds were long gone; yet he didn't get up. She flared out her powers, begging, searching for his Youki; she came back empty. Kagome shook her head in disbelief as she sat up; she ignored the ache and pain in her wounds, her hands slipped from underneath her and she looked down; she was lying on a pool of her own blood.

The two women didn't even pay attention to her, too busy on tearing at him; too busy getting petty revenge. Her throat was hoarse but she forced it, "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, please! You have to get up!" The women turned to glare at her and Kagome caught her breath, their eyes were crimson and their pupils were yellow with pink slits. They were terrifying.

Growls rumbled up from their throats; their necks were covered in blood… "You're not dead yet, human?" The slightly lower voice of Maru sent shivers up her spine; Kagome didn't back down, though.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Wake up! I know you're in there! Come on, please!" Kagome's desperation went unheard as the two women approached; their claws and fangs bared; ready to tear into some new flesh. "SESSHOMARU! WAKE UP!" It wasn't that she was frightened for her life – she was – it was the fact that no-one would be able to go home to Rin; she had promised she'd bring them both back alive.

Kagura let out a dark chuckle and Kagome quivered in fear, "He isn't going to save you; he's dead."

"No… No. He isn't… Sesshomaru! Get up! RIN NEEDS YOU!" Instantaneously, balls and balls of Youki spread throughout the restaurant, Kagura gasped as the power made her drop to her knees; shivering in fear. Maru, too.

She watched as Sesshomaru's body morphed. One minute, he was dead, bleeding and in a humanoid form, the next, he was very much alive with elongated fangs; Youki pulsing throughout his body and in a gigantic dog form. Kagome was thankful for the high ceilings…

Bu then, she had to look away as the dog immediately pounced on Maru and Kagura in one leap; engulfing his wife in one bite and slicing off Maru's other arm in another. His snarls were deep and vicious; his fur was blood-stained around his mouth and Kagome covered herself in her arms; not at all wanting to see the outcome of such bloody mutilation.

Huffing and growling sounded in the room and Kagome slowly – ever so slowly – removed her arms from around her, Sesshomaru stood, on all fours; and furry and overly large, staring at her with a demon's eyes; his eyes. A growl erupted from his chest when she met his gaze and he bared his teeth.

Kagome stood up and took a wobbly step forward.

Another threatening growl.

She took multiple steps and was metres away from him; he took one step back. His form was four times the size of hers vertically and she gulped. Pushing down her wariness, she took the last remaining steps and wrapped her arms – as much as she could – around his front paw; his snarling and growling and thrashing almost threw her off; but she tightened her grip on his matted fur. The blood had dripped from his mouth and trailed down his neck; it also dropped onto her form, but she paid no heed to it.

Then she felt him shrinking and morphing back.

"Foolish girl," and he wrapped one of his arms around her as she remained embedded in his torso. "No-one has ever tried to approach me when morphed, before. It is suicide." Nodding against his chest, she looked up and smiled at him; it was genuine and relieved. His eyes had turned into a soft gold and his face looked peaceful and happy, she let out a shivering breath before pulling away.

"Rin's at my flat, it's about ten minutes away from here walking." Sesshomaru just stared and he held out his hand. Taking it, they were suddenly engulfed in a ball of light.

-V-

Kagome panted as she was released from the ball of energy; she collapsed on her bad in dizziness… Wow. That was not her favourite way to travel. She sighed as she felt the comfort of her bed. Forgetting about her wounds; she let her blood soak into her sheets. "Kagome," her name on his lips was the last thing she heard.

-V-

She sat up and almost cringed as nausea his her hard, but little arms pulled at her waist. Blue eyes looked down and found a sleeping Rin wrapped in the foetal position beside her. Her chubby arms were bandaged up and she looked extremely peaceful.

The memories of yesterday came flashing past her eyes as she squeezed them shut; she remembered the pain, Sesshomaru being dead and his true form… It terrified her. All of it.

A knock brought her out of her musings and she looked up to find Marly with a wooden tray in her hands. "Mornin'," Kagome smiled at the slightly dishevelled appearance of her best friend.

"Hey," the brown-haired girl laid the tray on the bed carefully; on it was a glass of orange juice, a glass of water, two aspirin, toast, cereal and three pieces of bacon. Kagome eyes Marly suspiciously.

"What?" Marly took on an innocent look smirked straight after.

"Where's the coffee?"

"Right here," Kagome ultimately froze as Sesshomaru walked in; he was neatly dresses; as if he hadn't been torn to shreds last night; as if there wasn't even any problems _yesterday_. Her back stiffened as she kept her gaze on the tray, her mouth sealed itself shut and a sigh passed Marly's lips.

She walked over and picked a sleeping Rin up, "I'll leave you two to talk," mindful of her injuries, Marly sped out of the room using her demonic speed.

Kagome lifted her gaze up and anger swelled through her at his emotionless face. Standing up, she winced as her feet touched the laminate, the nighty she had on didn't give her any warmth, either. Storming over to him, she grasped his shoulders and tilted him down, "Don't you dare give me that look!" His face remained the same, she pulled his shoulder down a bit more until he was hunched over her. "I know you now, Sesshomaru! I don't deserve this emotionless mask you seem to bathe yourself in! This," she tapped the left side of his chest, "Let me in last night and I'm not ready to be forced back out of it!" After releasing his shoulders, she grasped the sides of his face and pulled him down.

His eyes widened drastically as her lips met his.

Kagome watched for his reaction; she was satisfied at the magnitude of how wide his eyes were. Tracing her lips over his, she pulled him further down; sliding her hands up the sides of his head as she went. She felt for his ears and squeezed the pointed tips; the growl in his chest sent something delicious through her; then he took control.

His clawed fingertips dig into her hips as their eyes slid shut; he traced his tongue over her lips before grasping her butt with one of his hands; she gasped and he let his silky tongue slip into her mouth. In a battle; their tongues dance in synchronisation and passion. Sesshomaru slid the hand from her butt and grasped her thigh, pulling it up to meet his hip, he trailed his other hand gently up to her face and cupped the nape of her neck.

Then, she felt him smile against her mouth.

Kagome pulled away, her chest was heaving from lack of oxygen and her cheeks were a deep, ruddy shade. Their eyes stared into each other for a long moment and even his cheeks were flushed. That was her new favourite face – no, emotion that would be forever ingrained in her memory.

"Her name was Toran." Kagome smiled at him and walked to the bed; without prompt, he followed and sat beside her. "She was a panther demon; she was beautiful and powerful and the moment I met her, albeit the circumstances, I fell in love." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru physically struggled with his emotions; he even closed his eyes. "Back in the Feudal Era, I and my father were fighting against their king; we had slain him and she then swore vengeance on me. I kept teasing her every time we thought. It was ironic, the way she wields and makes ice yet she cracked mine." Sesshomaru sighted and clasped his hands together, "I asked Father to return the Panther king to his throne; to let him resurrect him with Tensaiga. He did and Toran forgave me. We courted; we mated, too." Sesshomaru quickly unbuttoned his new dress shirt and pulled one side of it open, on his ribs lay a mark, it was a snowflake. "This is her mark," Kagome realized it was fading, half of it was already missing.

"What happened to her?"

"She died." Sesshomaru held his breath; he was being so emotional, he felt so out of place; these feelings were so foreign. "My love died along with her, too. Because I was the one who slayed her," Kagome reared back and almost fell off the bed; had it not been for Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder. "She was pregnant with a pup, when I found out – dare I say it – I was happy. But it wasn't mine. It was the King's. It was his own personal revenge." Kagome then shuffled over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Moving behind him, she began to massage the tense muscles. He didn't flinch. "After I found out, I confronted her about it and she laughed in my face. She said I wasn't worth loving, that I was unlovable and all I had going was my appearance." Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes and she clutched at his shoulders; he felt them and sighed.

"Kagura said the same thing." Sesshomaru nodded.

"She's always pounded it into my head." Kagome sniffled and kissed his shoulder gently. "I was heartbroken and she attacked me; I couldn't help but slay her and when I wanted her to return to me using Tensaiga, the sword wouldn't work." A sigh escaped Kagome and she placed a small hand over his heart; it was pounding.

"Do you want to know what I said to Kagura after she said that?" He nodded slightly, he was looking at her through his peripheral vision. She turned her gaze away and stared straight ahead; looking through the window draped in crimson curtains. "I said she was wrong, I said you were unique and your personality made who you were. I said that you were the way you are because once upon a time, you loved too much."

"And you were right." With that, he turned his face and kissed her gently. She returned it with a chaste response and a silly smile on her face.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way. However unintentional it was." His chest reverberated a deep chuckle and she smiled.

"It was your voice that brought me back, Kagome. You risked your life for not only Rin, but for myself, too." A blushed splashed across her face and she buried her face in his neck.

"It's because I love you, Sesshomaru." He could feel her heart pounding with the way she was pressed up against him; it made him happy.

"And for that Kagome, I am grateful."

* * *

**What do you think? :3 Did you enjoy? I know it was quite random and everything, but I needed a good one-shot for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Review please!**

**BlackTorment**


End file.
